


hospitality and generosity

by appleheart



Series: LoZ Unusual Word Prompts [4]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Eating, Gen, Political Hostage, hospitality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-13 00:58:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4501665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/appleheart/pseuds/appleheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bit of verbal sparring between a king and his prisoner about broken treaties and racist undertones. (Not specific to any timeline.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	hospitality and generosity

**Author's Note:**

> From the prompt "Druxy - Something which looks good on the outside, but is actually rotten inside" from Anonymous.

The plums heaped on the copper platter glowed like frosted rubies in the torchlight, swollen with a promised succulence that made her mouth water to look at them. The gritty desert air left her parched. She had not expected such luxuries here. But when she cut into one, it fell apart--spongy and brown, wriggling with worms.

She set down her knife with a click and wiped her fingers on a napkin. “Is this the fabled hospitality of your people, my lord?” she said icily, as though she were not a prisoner here.

The desert king reclined against a mound of cushions with an ease she had never been able to emulate. He watched her from under half-lidded eyes like a drowsy tiger. “Is this the generosity of yours, princess?” he replied.

She did not understand until he gestured toward the end of the hall, where produce crates stamped with the Hylian seal were being dismantled by Gerudo workers. A swarm of flies rose buzzing, disturbed from their feast. “Such is the aid we were promised under your father’s treaty,” he said. “Spoiled fruit and sawdust in the flour. Eat, princess; enjoy yourself. Tell me again that I am a thieving ingrate for taking you instead."


End file.
